


[podfic] New Beginnings

by jinlinli, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Feels, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reconciliation, Reunions, Soundcloud, basically it's an ex-boyfriend meet cute au, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, epic feels, no sound effects, past breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinlinli/pseuds/jinlinli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Five years later, Steve and Bucky fall in love again.





	[podfic] New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240812) by [jinlinli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinlinli/pseuds/jinlinli). 



> My thanks to the lovely and oh-so-talented jinlinli for writing an incredibly warm and hopeful peak into a reunion for our boys. It was my genuine pleasure to record your work. ❤️

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/24700907427/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: I Won't Let You Down - Alex Clare


End file.
